


The Flirt

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Jealous Barba, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt "Imagine your OTP is out in public. Person A leaves person B to go to the restroom. When they come back, they see that someone (or person C of your OT3) is flirting like crazy with person B. How does person A react? How does person B react?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is super silly

"I'll meet you at our table," Rafael tells Sonny.

"Ok," Sonny nods as Rafael heads to the restroom.

A couple minutes later, he steps out and sees Sonny and a woman talking. Sonny wasn't even paying attention to the fact he was already out. All of his attention was on _her_. Rafael was not one to get jealous. He knew Sonny was his and he would never stray away from him.  But this? This was too much.  The way she was touching his arm, multiple times. Kissing his cheek. Hugging him for too long.  He had to interrupt this before it went any further. How to go about this without seeming possessive or what he hated most - clingy?

Rafael walks up to them, "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Yeah, your rescue mission," Sonny laughs, "We thought you fell in." The girl next to him laughs.

Rafael thinks, " _You wish, so you can keep him to herself._ " He forces himself to smile, "I wasn't in that long."

"Oh, is this your boyfriend you've been bragging about to me on Facebook?" She tucks a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, giving what Rafael perceived a longing look at Sonny. He steps in between them purposely.

"One and the same," Sonny beams. "Forgot to introduce you two. Rafi, this is Maria. Maria, this is Rafael."

"Nice to meet you," Rafael gently shakes her hand. His mind was reeling. He was going to keep an eye on this Maria.

"Same to you," she gives a gracious smile before lowering her voice, "Keep an eye on Sonny, he's a troublemaker." She winks at Rafael, which made him more suspicious of her.

"I heard that!" Sonny blushes. "I've been very good, plus he's a prosecutor so I'm always on my best behaviour." He wraps an arm around Rafael's shoulders. "Right, Counsellour?"

Rafael could only nod as he wraps his arm around his lower back, pulling him a little closer. He had to give subtle hints to this Maria that Sonny was his. "Sometimes."

This answer makes Sonny pout.

"I hope you don't fall for that. As his cousin, let me tell you the amount of times he pulled that on my father, his uncle, to get out of trouble." She pokes Sonny in the shoulder.

"You helped!" Sonny laughs.

Did she say "cousin"? _She did._ Rafael felt so foolish, right then and there. He's only been going out with Sonny for nearly two weeks and he hasn’t been in a relationship in a long time. He felt every relationship he's been in was very vulnerable in the early stages. Maria revealing  this detail to him was such a relief to him.  He really had nothing to worry about.

She teases, "Are you saying that in front of a prosecutor?" 

"We were partners in crime," Sonny smirks.

Rafael plays along, "I'm not working right now, so I don't know anything."

"I like this guy already," Maria pats Rafael on the back. "Come on, let's grab a round of drinks. My treat."

Both Rafael and Sonny nod as they sit at their table and spend the rest of the night with Maria, who told stories of Sonny's rebellious youth.


End file.
